


Stockholm Syndrome (Bucky Barnes Mafia AU)

by sal20nini



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Attempted Kidnapping, Character Death, Dark Comedy, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gang Violence, Italian Mafia, Kidnapping, Kissing, Minor Violence, Shooting Guns, Snipers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal20nini/pseuds/sal20nini
Summary: The Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes is a hitman for a mob boss. His recent target is easy, almost too easy. For the first time, Bucky Barnes decides to defy orders and find out who the target is.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**_"Who's this man that's holding your hand_ **

**_And talking about your eyes?Used to sing about being free but now he's changed his mind"_ **

**_~ Stockholm Syndrome by One Direction_ **

* * *

He furiously tugged his jacket closer as a fresh gust of cold wind blew against him. He cursed under his breath, placing his finger on the trigger again. It wasn't the best weather for a kill.

The target was in sight. He looked at the message on his cell phone again. Although the image they had sent was pixelated, Bucky had no doubt that the twenty-something girl with glasses and a ponytail, who was pacing back and forth with a book in hand and a pencil balanced between her nose and upper lip was his paycheque tonight.

He looked through the scope again, just to be sure.

He cursed.

 _'Just pull the damn trigger and get this done with'_ , he thought to himself.

He had a clean headshot now. If he pulled the trigger, he could earn his bucks and get to someplace warm. Maybe he could go to the bar down the street, knock up some chick to celebrate. But it was clear his heart had already decided for himself.

 _'You're a hitman! Push the trigger! What are you waiting for?'_ he scolded himself.

Out of all his assignments, this particular one stood out like a wine stain on a white shirt.

Not because the target was very attractive, Bucky had had a fair share of those but because he believed that she was innocent and didn't deserve to be killed.

She looked like she was untouched by the violence around her. Not tainted by maliciousness, greed or any other evils usually associated with mankind.

Every bone in his body just wanted to protect the girl he could see through the scope right now.

Bucky knew fully well that all of this could be a well thought out set up to test him and trap him but he was willing to take a chance on this particular stranger.

One thing was crystal clear; he wasn't going to have her blood on his hands. At least, not until he was proven wrong.

He could not push the trigger. No matter how hard he tried.

He had to know who she was and why they wanted her dead.

As he slumped against the wall a light bulb lit up in his head. The idea was not at all brilliant, just stupid and dangerous like most of the ideas that his brain managed to conjure.

Even though it was flawed from the very beginning, he knew that it was the only way.

With that, he took a swig from his flask and made his way to the ground under the light of the pale winter moon.  
  


* * *

"Who are you and what do you want!" she growled.

She stood in an attacking position with a lamp in hand.

"Don't you come near me, I'll crack your skull open, I swear" she screamed.

"There is no need for that" he smirked, "we don't want to wake the building now, do we?"

He coolly sat down on the chair with his feet up on the table. He took off his jacket so that she could see the revolver tucked under his belt and a silver metal arm.

Fear shot through her as she noticed the gun. She placed the lamp back in its place.

_She'd brought a lamp to a gunfight._

Maybe if she could just make her way past him to the kitchen...

She quickly decided against it when her eyes fell upon his scary metal arm again. Instead she put as much distance as she could in the small apartment, between herself and the dangerous stranger.

When people are nervous and scared they often have no control over the things they do. Some people laugh uncontrollably, others cry. Isabella talked. A lot. And right now she was very nervous and very scared.

"Is that a gun?" She would've asked about the arm but people usually weren't very forthcoming about their disabilities.

Her eyes shifted to the sniper he had propped against the table.

"Doesn't it look like one to you?" Bucky muttered angrily.

"It does...but is it the bubble kind or the bullet kind?"

He looked at her like she had suddenly grown two heads.

"You want a demo?" he asked rolling a toothpick in his mouth.

"Uh...no... I guess I'm fine...are you going to kidnap me?" she squeaked.

"Might have to if you don't comply," he answered nonchalantly.

"But-but you can't I have this really important assignment to complete, it's worth like half my grade!"

Isabella groaned gesticulating wildly as if to exaggerate how important it was.

Needless to say, Bucky was baffled.

 _'This had to be a mistake_ ', he thought to himself, _'the girl was harmless and clearly had messed up priorities.'_

"Enough", he shouted.

His voice boomed through the apartment sending a jolt up Isabella's spine.

"I need your name, details and an I.D of some kind...quick", he pointed a gun at her, " and don't even think about doing something stupid."

"Isabella Martel" she threw her wallet in his direction.

**_(If your name is Isabella Martel change it to something else lol)_ **

"Undergrad, Econ major, one more year till graduation..."

Bucky found a University I.D that matched the information she was rattling off.

"...Intern at MPR"

She couldn't keep the pride out of her voice when she said the last bit.

"MPR?" Bucky asked as he looked through the rest of the wallet.

A decent wad of cash, an unhealthy amount of fast-food eatery receipts and interestingly no credit or debit cards.

"Mathematica Policy Research!", she looked at him with disgust, "they are like the biggest research and evaluation firm in the States"

Bucky nodded flinging the wallet back.

An intern at some research and evaluation firm didn't strike him as a threat to the Boss.

Bucky felt something rub against his leg. Startled he pulled out his gun.

"That's Dog" Isabella informed.

"What?"

Bucky scrutinised the fat, black feline purring against his leg.

"But it's a cat..."

"His name is Dog", Isabella said matter-of-factly. "You should feel honoured. He doesn't do that to everyone."

By this point, Bucky was pretty much convinced that this girl was mentally ill and was a greater threat to herself than anybody else.

"Assuming you are telling the truth" he walked towards her, gun in hand.

She took a step back instinctively only to hit the table. "About Dog? It's true. He must really like you. He has scratched up all of my ex-" A gun dug into her stomach prompting her to stop ramblig.

"Is there any reason the leader of New York's most dangerous Mob wants you dead?"

Their heads were almost touching. Isabella almost thought that he would have kissed her but the gun pressed against her stomach brought her back to reality.

"Dead?"

She looked into his eyes scared.

Everything about him was cold and dark like a freezing winter night, quite like the one right now.

Everything except his eyes. His eyes gave him away. They were blue like the sky on a warm summer day.

If they had met under different a circumstance that is 'if he wasn't pointing a gun at her', she might have told him how beautiful they were.

"I swear I don't-" she began.

"Shit!"

Bucky was looking out of the window behind her with an alarmed look on his face.

She followed his gaze to find that he was eyeing a black sedan parked on the street.

"Someone really wants you dead" he muttered.

"What's going on?!" she cried out.

"Shhh" Bucky turned her around covering her mouth with his hand. "Keep quiet, you understand?" he whispered into her ear.

Isabella nodded frantically.

"The boss must've sent them to keep an eye on me. They're here to finish what I was supposed to" he explained as he let her free.

"They're here to kill me?" Isabella asked wide-eyed.

"I won't let them," he said sincerely.

Isabella knew she had to be crazy to trust this man but she did anyway.

"Now, quick, we haven't got much time" he gently pushed her towards the bedroom "lock yourself in, don't come out, no matter what you hear"

Her skin tingled when his hand left her back.

"And take this", he put his revolver into her palm, "just in case" he gave her a lopsided smile.

Bucky took his position behind the living room wall as soon as he heard the bedroom door shut. His heart was racing and he knew it wasn't from the adrenaline of the impending gunfight.

Bucky adjusted himself so that he had a clearer view of the doorway.

The footsteps grew louder. Bucky was shocked by the amount of noise the men were making. It was clearly the prime reason for the Boss to appoint him as the hitman instead of these clowns.

When the doorknob jiggled, the thing that Bucky had been dreading all this while happened.

At the exact moment when the men broke apart the wooden door, Isabella poked her head out of the bedroom.

"Dog!" she shouted urgently.

"I've got him" Bucky yelled in reply.

There was no point in being silent anymore. The idiotic girl had already managed to grab their attention and immediately showers of bullets were aimed in their direction.

Amidst all the chaos, Isabella thought that she had met the man of her dreams as Bucky dove into the line of fire, gracefully picking up the fat, black cat in one arm and firing unceasingly with the other.

As for Bucky Barnes, the whole scenario further motivated him to kill all the men so that nobody lived to tell this embarrassing tale.

"Give us the girl Stan and we'll let you live" one of the men huffed.

"Come take her" Bucky shouted as he reloaded his gun.

"Very well" the man muttered and unleashed another deafening shower of bullets.

But Bucky was quick on his feet and unlike the man who seemed to be firing in every direction, Bucky had a plan.

Through the bullet holes in the wall, it was clear that only one out of the two men was still standing and sooner or later he was going to have to reload his gun. Bucky just had to dodge him till then.

In the bedroom, Isabella stroked her cat in an attempt to calm herself down. She could barely keep it together as the sound of bullets rumbled through the entire apartment. She had no way of knowing if the stranger who had promised to protect her was dead or alive. So she did the only thing she could. She sat on her bed with her back against the bedpost and the revolver in her hand with a finger on the trigger.

 _'You can do this'_ , she told herself, _'you can save yourself.'_

Out in the living room, the moment had arrived. The man had stopped firing and Bucky could hear the faint click of his gun. He took that as his cue and charged out, surprising the burly man.

With a single shot to the head, the man breathed his last.

Bucky examined the others, making sure they weren't still breathing.

"Come on out, Princess, it's safe now" he called.

Bucky headed to the room when he didn't hear any footsteps approaching.

Isabella's throat dried up as she saw the door handle twist. She frantically wiped her sweaty palms before aiming the gun at the door again.

"Come in and I will kill you" she warned.

"Easy, easy it's me, doll," he said softly.

"You're alive" she cried jumping out of the bed.

She stopped herself when she realised that she was about to hug him. 

As for Dog, he didn't need any self-control. He rubbed against the stranger's leg again as if to thank him.

"You weren't going to get rid of me that easily, now" he smirked as he bent down to scratch behind the cat's ear. Dog seemed to purr in approval.

Isabella let her lips curl into a smile too.

"Holy shit my landlord is going to kill me! " she exclaimed when she walked into what had been her living room.

"Seriously?" Bucky raised his eyebrow.

"Are they...dead?"

"Duh...princess. Come on now, you take the skinny guy, I'll take the other one"

But Isabella didn't budge, she assessed the bodies with a frown on her face.

"They deserved it ok...you have to trust me" Bucky assured her.

Isabella thought that was too much to ask especially when the person asking had just killed two men but she nodded anyway.

"Am I safe now?" she asked, the worry evident in her voice.

"Nope, as long as you are in this city, you are far from safe" Bucky said as he heaved up the burly man.

"We have to get out of here by tonight" he added.

"But the assignment!"

"Goddammit Isabella, you've got a target on your back and that's what you care about"

Frustrated, Bucky dropped the man he was dragging.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Isabella said dejectedly, "where are we going to go?"

"I know a place" he muttered "and if you don't quit asking questions I swear I will sew your mouth shut"

The venom in his voice made Isabella flinch.

After several minutes of dragging bodies down the stairs in silence, which by the way, felt like hours to Isabella, she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Do we have to do this?" she grumbled "can't we just leave them here"

"You just can't shut up, can you?"

He was annoyed but Isabella thought she heard a small laugh.

"To answer your question" Bucky continued "two dead men don't really help with the keeping it low thing we're aiming for...I can't believe I even have to explain this"

"Well I'm sorry if my lack of knowledge about gangs and crime disappointed you," she said sarcastically, "but this is all very new to me, so do me a favour and cut me some slack here"

In response, Bucky shut the trunk angrily making a loud thunk.

Isabella placed Dog in the backseat. She had to admit that her kidnapper had been kind enough to allow her to take her pet too.

She sat in the passenger seat, happy to have successfully shut down the derogatory comments.

Her happiness was short-lived.

"Legs off the dash" he ordered.

Isabella scowled but obeyed.

"If we're going to be stuck with each other till God knows when the least you could do is tell me your name," she said still scowling.

"James"

"James" she repeated, resting her head against the window as she gazed out at the city lights. "Sounds pretty sophisticated for a hitman, don't you think?" Bucky could see her smiring in the window reflection.

He hated to admit it to himself but he loved the way she said his name. The sound of his name from her lips had the power to silence all his demons.

"What do you think about Bucky then? That's what most people call me." 

"Zero scary points," she chuckled.

For a few moments, he allowed himself to imagine what life would be like if he wasn't driving her away from danger. If he was just in that car with her by his side, going where the road took them without a care in the world. The thought made him smile.

The smile only grew wider when her soft snores echoed through the car.

_'She appeared like an angel._

_Out of this filthy mass, she is alone._

_They cannot touch her.'_

Damn! she had got him quoting Taxi Driver to himself.

Bucky couldn't quite explain why he felt so drawn to her but he could only hope that she did too, although it was too much to ask.

Isabella would have probably slept much longer if the sound of shattering glass hadn't woken her up.

"What the hell happened!" she looked around confused. Dog had jumped up into her lap.

"Stay down", Bucky pushed her head down with his free hand, "they must've been following us." "They must have waited for us to get outside the city limits. God damn it! I should've expected this" Bucky muttered as he rammed the gas pedal. He mentally cursed himself for having been so distracted.

Shots were fired again, making Isabella yelp in surprise.

"Son of a - grab the wheel" Bucky ordered.

"I-I don't have my license yet"

"Trust me, if the cops catch us now that's going to be the last thing they will charge you with"

With that, Bucky turned around swiftly to grab his gun and hung his head out of the window as he fired back.

Isabella had no choice but to grab the wheel. She carefully climbed over the gearbox and into the driver's seat. She pushed Dog into the glove compartment and left it open.

"I'm going to go behind, alright" Bucky informed her.

She sneaked a glance in the rearview mirror. Bucky had managed to make his way to the back of the car and was firing through the broken windshield while using the back seats as cover.

Isabella noticed that it was the same black sedan that was parked outside her apartment, was the one currently on their tail and it was gaining speed at an alarming rate.

"Faster, Princess" Bucky grumbled.

"I'm trying" she yelled back.

"I swear I'm this close to tossing you out" Bucky turned around to show the tiny space between his thumb and index fingers.

"Hey, now, I didn't ask to be kidnapped!" Isabella muttered furiously.

"Kidnapped!? I'm trying to save your ass here!"

Just then the car swerved dangerously, making Bucky fall to his side.

"What the-"

"I'm stressed, okay? I've never driven this fast, there's a madman trying to kill me and you keep yelling at me..." Isabella screamed after regaining control of the car.

"You're lucky you're cute," Bucky muttered.

"You think I'm cute? What?" Isabella looked at him wide-eyed.

"Move" he barked.

Not wanting to prod him further, Isabella hastily made way for him.

The commotion had allowed the sedan to nearly get in line with their car.

Frankly, Isabella was astonished that they had survived this long. A single bullet to the tires and maybe even Bucky won't be able to save her.

"Do you know how to use this?" He asked pushing past Dog to pick up a gun from the glove box. Isabella hadn't noticed it before.

It wasn't like the one he had handed her earlier.

Isabella wondered how many guns were stashed away in this very car.

She quickly snatched the gun from his hands and shot at the car.

It hit the driver right in the arm and he flung his head back in pain.

"How did yo-"

She shot again before Bucky even had time to complete his question.

Unfortunately, this time she missed.

Isabella and Bucky ducked as the other man shot at them furiously.

"Hold on tight, Princess" he cautioned.

"What are you doing?" Isabella exclaimed.

"Do you trust me?" Bucky asked, a cocky smirk on his face.

"No..."

"Good. I don't either"

Isabella eyed him quizzically and in the moments that followed, Isabella wished that she had taken his advice and held on. The car sped ahead. The tires screeched as the car suddenly spun around 180.  
Isabella would have been thrown out of her seat if it hadn't been for Bucky's metal arm across her chest, functioning as a makeshift seat belt. Thanks to his cat reflexes Dog seemed to have stayed put.

"You're crazy"

"I know," he laughed.

He aimed for the tires, taking the front ones out in no time. There was no escape now. Bucky shot at them tirelessly as he slowed down right beside them.

Isabella squeezed her eyes shut and hummed to herself to drown out the screams and the gunshots. Even though she had shot a gun herself just a few moments ago, Isabella still hated everything about them and the memories they rekindled. For years she had done her best to avoid this very moment but her past was catching up and it was catching up fast.

Bucky looked around as if to see if there was anybody else around. They were lucky that this road was deserted or they would've had cuffs around their wrists by now.  
After confirming that there had been no survivor, Bucky threw the bodies from the trunk of his car into the back seat of the black sedan.

"Drive ahead and wait" he said without looking at her.

This would've been the perfect chance for Isabella to run away. She could just drive as fast as she could to another city and never face this man again.

It would've been the smart thing to do, the right thing to do but somehow it still felt so wrong.

The same thought raced through Bucky's mind and he let out a sigh of relief when the car pulled over a little distance away from the sedan.

Bucky pulled out the flask from inside of his jacket and poured its contents over the bodies in the sedan.

"Forgive me Lord for I have sinned," he whispered as he walked away.

Isabella watched on as Bucky walked towards the car. His hands were in his pockets and his head was hung low. He stopped a few steps away from the car and took out something from his pocket.

A lighter.

He flung it towards the car and within seconds an explosion lit up the sky.

Neither of them uttered a word as they sat in the car with the exception of Bucky muttering directions from time to time.

After a couple of hours of driving in silence, they stopped at what looked like a warehouse turned club.

A huge pink neon sign that read ' _Falcon'_ was hung at the entrance. A couple was playing tonsil hockey on a bike parked by the door, while a few leather-clad men stood with their backs to the door, smoking.

"Leave the cat in the car and the talking to me," he muttered as he pulled Isabella out of her seat.

He put his flesh arm around her waist and pulled her close, their hips touching.

"And smile" he whispered.

She was suddenly very aware of his flesh arm draped tightly around her waist and the way the wind ruffled his light brown curls. Isabella felt paralysed, her feet had suddenly turned to lead and she had to remind herself to breathe. Fortunately, the pink light reflecting from the neon sign masked her flushed cheeks.

Bucky pushed her along as he made his way towards the door, a smug look on his face. He gave the leather-clad men a slight nod as if to acknowledge them.

"Long-time, Barnes," one of them said patting him on the back.

"See you've gone for a pretty young one tonight" slurred another as he opened the door.

"Piss off, Clint" Bucky laughed, shoving him playfully.

The interior was a far cry from the shanty exterior. Laser lights of various colours lit the place up intermittently in sync with the reverberating bass of the DJ's tunes. Sweaty bodies swayed to the music. The dance floor was non-existent as the room was filled from wall to wall with the partygoers.

Isabella let Bucky drag her through the crowd, glad that his arm was still wrapped around her waist saving her from suffocating in the enormous crowd of people.

Several girls eyed him from head to toe, Isabella wondered if he had noticed.

If the little time she had spent with him was anything to go by, Isabella surmised that he probably did and that he probably took immense pride in it.

A knowing smirk on his face confirmed her suspicion.

"James Barnes"

Somebody called above the music.

"Sam" Bucky smiled as he shook the man's hand.

Not knowing what to do, Isabella smiled. She noticed the man slip a key into Bucky's hand.

"Don't break the bed this time, man" He laughed.

"Shut Up," Bucky said embarrassed.

Just as he turned to lead Isabella away from the crowd, the man, Mackie shouted, "Knock 'em dead, Barnes".

He followed it with handgun motions.

Isabella wondered if he was aware of Bucky's occupation or if the gesture was purely coincidental. Whatever the case might be it was abundantly clear that the two seemed to be as thick as thieves.

Once they had cleared the crowd Bucky grabbed her arm and yanked her towards a set of stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" she hissed.

Bucky didn't answer. Instead he started climbing up the stairs quickly with Isabella in tow.

"James! Let go! You're hurting me..." she shouted as she tried to swat his metal hand away.

But obviously, his grasp was way too strong for her.

Her eyes welled up with tears. She was afraid, afraid that she had indeed trusted the wrong man because wherever he was taking her, it definitely wasn't going to end well for her.

They reached a metal door. Bucky pulled out the key, she had seen Mackie give him.

"Ja..Bucky, please...you're scaring me. Stop!" she screamed as she punched and kicked him to get away from him.

This was her last chance. If she got past that door...

But Bucky tugged her defiantly, locking the door behind him.

Isabella stopped her protest and stood in stunned silence.

They were in a bedroom. A lavishly furnished bedroom.

Before she could say anything Bucky pushed her against the door. Their faces were merely inches apart. His musky cologne was the only scent she could smell. Her eyes traced the rough stubble that dotted his chin all the way to his pink chapped lips. But it was the rage in his eyes that made a shiver run down her spine.

There was no escape. Whatever he chose to do next, Isabella had to face it.

"James..." she said softly.

"Who are you?"

His voice was raspy and eerily calm.

"I told you who I am"

"Don't you play games with me. Tell me now, or I will shoot you in the head" he threatened, pointing a gun at her forehead. "Don't make me do this, doll" He warned.

The gun clicked.

Isabella shut her eyes in anticipation.

"Ok..Ok..I'll tell you" she finally said.

Bucky dropped the gun, pushing her against the door angrily.

"My name... My name is Y/N Y/LN" she whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

His jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Y/LN ? You're..as in the familia? You're part of the familia?"

He shifted his weight from one foot to another, tugging at his hair.

Y/N nodded.

"You are the boss' daughter?"

"Niece" she corrected.

"But..but that's crazy! Why would he be so hell-bent on killing you?"

Bucky sat on the bed rubbing his temples.

"So you really don't know how he became the Boss, do you?" Y/N asked surprised.

"Guess I haven't been around long enough" he shrugged.

Y/N sighed.

"My father... he was a kind man," she smiled fondly, "as kind as a Mob Boss could be that is"

"So your father was the Kingpin?" 

Y/N nodded in agreement.

"I don't know if he ever wanted to be one, but he was the elder one, so I guess he just had to play along" she shrugged.

"After my mum and dad got married, things changed. My uncle thought that he'd gone soft. He believed that if word got out, their enemies would no longer fear them. And so the schism between the two brothers began."

She paused to take a breath and sat down beside Bucky.

"He began recruiting his own men, men that only answered to him. Those that were loyal to my father immediately reported the matter. But my father could never believe such a thing. He loved his brother too much, he trusted him."

Y/N was wringing her hands in her lap, a forlorn look on her face.

"After I was born, my father became too cautious. He assigned more of his men to secure the house, taking them off the streets. This was the final straw for my uncle."

Tears had started to roll down her cheeks now.

Bucky knew that he should at least try comforting her. Let her know that she wasn't alone. So, he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He took her hand in his.

She looked up at him, her eyes glistening and a surprised look on her face.

He simply nodded, caressing her knuckles with his thumb, encouraging her to continue.

"When..when...I was twelve," she continued choking back her tears, "my uncle put his plan into motion. He had been carefully plotting it for thirteen years." She snorted, "Thirteen years, can you believe it? All of this to betray your own brother! Your own blood!"

"He shot him, in our own home. I can still hear my father begging him, begging him to spare our lives." Y/N squeezed Bucky's hand as if she were using his strength to anchor herself.

"Few men that were still loyal to my father got us out of there. They helped us create a false identity and kept us safe until things settled down"

"Your mother, where is she?" he asked softly.

"She got diagnosed with cancer. She passed away when I was eighteen."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I know it's weird but a part of me is happy that she died a natural death and not at the mercy of somebody else." she gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry but this still doesn't explain why he wants you dead. You're clearly no threat to him"

"My father left everything he had in my name, the only way he can get his hands on that fortune is if my heart stops beating"

She withdrew her hands from his sharply.

"That's the thing," she shook her head, "none of this would've happened if I had never been born"

She put her head in her hands. He could barely hear her soft sobs over the loud thumping of the club songs below.

"Hey," he put his hand on her back, "none of this is your fault." "You don't deserve to hide away, to have your happiness snatched away from you, you don't deserve any of this," he said cupping her face in his hands, making her meet his gaze.

Then he kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words could never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. The contrast between the cool from the metal arm and the heat radiating from his flesh arm sent jolts of electricity through her body. She let him deepen the kiss.

Whisky and tears, that's how it tasted.

But Y/N didn't mind. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

They both pulled away at the same time, gasping for air, their foreheads still touching.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," he said.

Y/N smiled against his lips as she planted another kiss.

"Out of all the hitmen out there, I get the one with a working moral compass"

Bucky chuckled pulling her closer, not wanting to leave her side ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," he said.  
> Y/N smiled against his lips as she planted another kiss on his lips.  
> "Out of all the hitmen out there, I get the one with a working moral compass"  
> Bucky chuckled pulling her closer, not wanting to leave her side ever again.

* * *

The sunlight streamed through the windows lighting up Bucky's angular face like an angel.

"Good morning"

Y/N mumbled as he put an arm around her sleepily.

"Morning" he yawned, finally opening his eyes.

Y/N turned in his arms placing a small peck on his lips that left a grin on his face.

"I'm going to freshen up." She announced as shifted under his grasp.

Bucky smiled when he noticed that she had worn his shirt to sleep. She was so tiny that it reached just above her knees, like a dress. But if he had to be honest, he liked her better without it.

"Wh-what time is it?" He asked half-awake as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"9 AM sleepyhead" Y/N announced as she headed to the bathroom.

Bucky hadn't expected last night to go down the way that it had but then again, he wasn't complaining.

For the first time in years, he was found himself smiling for no apparent reason. He was happy and he enjoyed being happy.

Just then the jiggling doorknob rattled him out of his bliss. His hand instantly reached for the gun lying on the nightstand.

"Woah, man it's just me" Sam Wilson put his hands up defensively as he entered the room. Dog followed him into the room and immediately leapt onto Bucky's lap. At some point last night Bucky had texted Sam about the fat, black cat that was in the car. Bucky had promptly received pictures of scratches. Y/N was right, Dog definitely didn't like people.

"You kept a key!" Bucky pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Just in case of an emergency," he clarified.

"Gosh, we could've been...indecent, or something."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Sam burst into a laughing fit.

"As if you care," he snorted.

Bucky responded by throwing a pillow at him.

"I'm surprised you haven't sneaked out yet." He took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "Then again, you did let her bring that demon cat." 

Dog snarled as if he had sensed the accusation.

"I think this time it's different." Bucky smiled at Sam as he stroked the cat.

"Really"

Bucky nodded in reply.

"Looks like someone is in L-O-V-"

"Shhh!" Bucky kicked him.

"Ow! That hurt, asshole" he muttered.

"Serves you right, dick." Bucky smirked.

"So what's got you so whipped, Barnes?" Sam wiggled his eyebrows comically.

"I don't know man, like last night was the first time I actually slept through the night. Being with her it's just different. It makes me want to do the right thing. It makes me want to do good." He smiled.

"Man, this girl is throwing my man out of business!" He joked. "She's a keeper, Barnes." He gave him a pat on the leg, prompting Bucky to sit up. "I'm going to leave my number here just in case you mess things up," he said in a louder voice as if to make sure that Y/N could listen.

Bucky chuckled, giving the man a hug.

"I'm happy for you, Barnes"

Y/N eavesdropped on the last bit and smiled to herself. Once Sam had left she made her way back to the room. She missed smelling like Bucky once she had changed back into her own clothes. She looked into the mirror and attempted to dry her long hair. She let out a gasp when his arms wrapped around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and snuggled into her wet hair making her giggle with glee.

"You know, I had this crazy idea." He whispered.

Y/N turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Does it involve spiders?" She asked.

"No!" He pulled away from her embrace. "Why would it?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm just deadly afraid of spiders. Thought you should know that." She placed a quick peck on his lips.

She had wanted to do that every single second he was around her. It was truly weird how it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since she had met him and yet she felt so strongly about him. If she was being honest, she was sort of attracted to him from the moment he barged into her apartment but the whole guns and kidnapping situation had kept her romantic thoughts at bay.

Nevertheless, they had come a long way since then. Thanks to one magical night that she knew she wouldn't ever forget. She just hoped that this could turn into a long term thing, even though they had their fair share of complications.

"Anyway, so as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," he glared at a smirking Y/N, "since we make a really good team." Bucky lifted her up and dropped her on the bed.

"Is that so?" Y/N chirped.

"Will you let me finish, woman?"

"Alright, sorry." She chuckled.

"I-I think we should take on your uncle."

"What?" She jolted upright. Any trace of happiness that was previously displayed on her face, had now vanished. "Have you lost your mind?" She looked at him with a frown on her face.

"Just think about i-"

"Think about it?" She huffed. "James, if it hadn't been for you I would have been shot dead multiple times over the course of last night. You are the only reason my heart is still beating. What you are asking for is a death wish, you've ought to know that after everything we've been through. Think about it." She ended her monologue with a long sigh.

"Last night was different," he ran a hand through his hair, a gesture that Y/N had marked down as a nervous habit, "there was only two of us, well one of us if we're being honest."

Y/N glared at him.

"I've got friends who could help us," he took her hand in his, "please, think about it."

She stared at their intertwined hands. "All this, for what?" She asked softly. "What do I have to gain?"

"Well, for starters you could stop running away." He ran his thumb over her knuckles. "You could stop being Isabella."

"I am Isabella." She interrupted withdrawing her hand from his.

"Don't be like that!" Bucky grabbed her hand again, defiantly. "You are Y/N Y/LN, the rightful heir to the L/N empire." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Y/N died a long time ago, Buck. I'm not her anymore." She dropped her head down not wanting to meet his gaze.

"You know that's not true. I can see it in your eyes every time I call you by your name, your real name." He lifted her chin up so that their eyes could meet. The look she gave him was enough evidence to know that he had been right.

"It's not just about that. I don't want a life filled with guns and violence. I was never meant for this business." She shifted closer to him. "Going against my Uncle is going to do me more harm than good and I can't risk losing people I care about anymore. I've already lost too much."

Bucky couldn't help but pull her close to his chest and envelop her in a warm hug. He kissed the top of head.

"I told you, I won't let anything hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about, idiot." She pulled away. "Who's going to save your ass while you're busy saving mine?"

"Don't you worry about that. I've got that covered" 

* * *

As Y/N walked down the stairs she could hear the faint sound manly back pats and laughter. It sounded like a reunion.

Two men and a woman had joined Sam and Bucky with their back towards the staircase. Y/N couldn't believe how huge this place was. It had to have taken thousands of party-goers to make this place feel like a crammed cubicle last night.

Bucky smiled widely when he finally laid his eyes on her. Just his smile had the power to make her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Y/N had to look away in order to avoid death by tripping down the stairs and breaking her neck.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Y/N"

All eyes turned in her direction, making her feel just a tad bit queasy.

"Hi" she squeaked.

"So you are the one who has Barnes smiling like a madman?" The redhead tilted her head.

"I am?" Y/N asked confused.

"That's Natasha, you can ignore her." Bucky glared at a laughing Natasha.

"Steve. Steve Rogers. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand and then pulled her in for a hug.

"And that's Clint. You might remember him from last night." The last man looked a little embarrassed as he gave her a small nod.

Y/N didn't know what to make out of this strange ensemble.

"They're all here to help us." Bucky smiled looking at the group.

Y/N had a hard time picturing them with deadly weapons. To her they looked fairly normal and the least bit threatening but then again she had just met them.

Y/N cleared her throat. "I...I don't know what to say, really...I just hope you all know exactly what you are getting yourselves into. I do appreciate your help but I really hate putting all of you in danger. So, I'm begging you to give this a second thought. You too, Buck." She looked at him with worried eyes.

"Y/N we've had this conversation," he shook his head frustratedly as he walked towards her, "I'm doing this because I want to. I want to do the right thing for once in my life." He ran his thumb over her knuckles. The light touch sent electricity coursing through both of them.

"A long time ago all of us made a promise to stick up for each other," Steve announced.

"And we plan to keep that promise." Nat smiled.

"There's nothing you can say that's going to change our minds, darling," Sam added with a goofy grin on his face.

Y/N had never felt so safe and secure before. James was so lucky to have such loyal friends. Friends who were willing to put their life on the line for him.

And Y/N was grateful that destiny had led her to him. A perfect stranger who had stolen her heart. A perfect stranger who wanted to give her her identity back. A perfect stranger who loved her more than she loved herself. A perfect stranger who reminded her that she was worth it.

Y/N buried her face in Bucky's chest in order to hide the tears streaming down her face.

"Shh, baby girl, we've got you," he whispered and planted a kiss on her head.

* * *

"Okay, so we've got a few men on the inside. According to them, it's best if we strike tomorrow." Y/N announced to the members of the small group that were currently huddled over a map.

"But how do we know which ones are on our side?" Clint asked.

"They'll recognize me."

"What! There's no way in hell you're coming in there with us."

If this were an animated movie, Bucky would have had smoke coming out of his ears. To say that he was fuming would have been an understatement.

"It is the only way, Buck. They trust me. They won't help you if you go in without me." Y/N reasoned. "Please understand," she added softly.

"Fine but I don't like this one bit." He huffed.

"I know, love, I'm sorry." She gave him a sad smile.

Oh, how he wanted the world to freeze around them at that moment. Bucky still couldn't wrap his brain around how he had fallen so deeply in love with such a beautiful soul, so quickly. And she loved him back. He didn't think he deserved that but he was glad she did.

"Don't worry bout it, man, I'll cover her." Natasha grinned. "Barton will have eyes above ground."

"Affirmative," Clint replied.

"Sam, Buck and I will handle the rest." Steve gave Sam a pat on the back.

"I have another request, please avoid a bloodbath." Y/N squeaked.

"Are you out of your damn mind woman!" Sam exclaimed. "How are we supposed to defeat a mob boss without spilling blood. That kill 'em with kindness bs doesn't really work, ya know."

"Look I know that I am asking for too much but I don't want to become my Uncle. I do not want to give in to the violence. If I do, I am no different than the man who killed my father." Y/N looked down at her feet.

"All this morality stuff is cute and all but what is the plan here, girlie?" Natasha sighed, "because I can assure you they aren't going to be treating us the same way."

"We attack at night. Most of the men will be out on the streets, apparently, a big consignment is on its way at the docks. Tony, my man on the inside, is throwing a hell of a party to get the rest of the men wasted. Bruce will meet us outside and secure the entrance. So the house will be easy to get into, depending upon how skilled you guys are, of course," Y/N rambled. "According to my intel, the boss will be somewhere here," she pointed to the middle of the map, to what must have been his living quarters, "he'll be armed, unfortunately, and two of his most trusted men will be on guard-"

"But we can't kill them." Sam scoffed.

"No, you can't. You can injure them or knock them out. No killing unless it is absolutely necessary. Is that understood?" Y/N asked sternly.

Everyone nodded in unison.

"Babe, I think I quite like it when you take charge like that," Bucky whispered in her ear, making her blush.

She shoved him playfully careful not to draw attention.

"What are we supposed to do after we have him. I don't suppose you are going to kill him." Steve pointed out.

"Once we've got him, I...I will talk to him.." She faltered.

"Talk to him, what's that supposed to mean? I'm not letting you anywhere near that man." Bucky grumbled.

"It has to be me. It started with me and it has to end with me. I just have to show him that I defeated him. After everything he did to my family, I defeated him. You have to give me that." She pleaded.

"I'm going to be in there with you and that is final."

"Fine." She sighed in defeat.

* * *

The plan was set into motion under the cover of the night. Steve was upfront while Clint covered the back. Y/N was positioned in the heart of the group and was flanked by Nat and Bucky.

The group stealthily made their way towards the front gate. A white light flashed twice.

"That's our signal." Y/N whispered. She attempted to rush towards the light but was held back.

"Stay in the middle. No running." Bucky grumbled.

Y/N felt like she was back to being a victim of a kidnapping.

The group continued to proceed in their secure turtle formation. The faint click of a gun made startled Y/N.

"Psst! Bruce! It's me!" She said in a hushed tone.

"Y/N! I was about to blow your friend's head off." The man replied as he lowered his gun.

"I'd like to see him try." Sam snickered under his breath.

"Snipers are still present on the first floor of the east block." Bruce addressed the group as they hid behind some bushes.

"I'll take care of them," Clint announced.

"I will guard the entrance. Tony will meet you inside," Bruce paused to look at Y/N. "Be careful," he added and ruffled her hair.

Y/N smiled remembering the umpteen number of times the same gesture had made her swat his hand away. But this time she let him.

"Clear." Steve alerted.

The group followed him carefully.

"It's going to be alright." Natasha murmured noticing Y/N tense shoulders.

"I hope so." She smiled.

Bucky pushed them back toward a wall. Y/N noticed that Steve had put his hand up as if to instruct them to stop.

"Wha-" Y/N was cut short by Bucky's hand on her mouth.

A man made his way towards the front gate. If it hadn't been for Steve and Bucky they would've been spotted.

"Chit chat comes at a price," Bucky muttered.

And just like that kidnapper Buck was back.

As they continued inside the property, Clint and Sam left the group to subdue the snipers present on the first floor. Bucky had now taken up the position behind Y/N. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck.

They stopped in their tracks when Steve caught a man under a neck hold.

"I'm with you man." He slurred as he struggled under Steve's strong grasp.

"That's Tony." Y/N whispered.

"Heyyyyy little one." He hiccuped, "it's good to see you again." A drunken smile played on his face.

"Oh, my God! You are absolutely hammered." She gasped.

"Hey! It's hard to get everyone around you drunk without getting a little drunk yourself." He winked.

"We should leave him here. He is going to ruin the whole thing." Bucky grumbled.

"Hey! I'm right here!" He pouted.

"Tony, I think James is right." Y/N said softly like a mother convincing an angry child. "Go get some rest, okay?"

"Fine." He sighed. "But before you think I'm completely useless, I'll have you know that I have successfully looped the camera feed." Tony Stark bowed dramatically. "You are welcome."

"Th-"

"Uh-ah!" Tony cut off Y/N. "Talk to you tomorrow, don't die, toodles." He gave them a little wave and headed down some stairs towards the faint thump of music.

"That was...something." Nat stifled a laugh.

"So what was that?" Bucky asked Y/N after some time.

"What was what?" Y/N asked without turning back to look at him.

"You know the way you talked to Tony." He replied matter-of-factly.

Bucky didn't want to sound like one of those insecure, jealous men. He was just curious.

"Uh..um..Tony, he has...uh...issues. So you have to take your time with him." Y/N lowered her voice as they entered a long passageway. "I thought we couldn't chit chat." Y/N raised her brow questioningly.

"You can't. I can multi-task." He smirked.

Y/N smacked him in the chest with the back of her hand making him chuckle softly.

"Shh, guys, one flight of stairs and we're there," Steve warned.

He poked out his head carefully to scan the passageway at the end of the staircase. He put up two fingers when he turned to face the rest of the group.

Nat and Bucky nodded. Steve, Bucky and Y/N stood against the railing while Natasha positioned herself right across them. Y/N wasn't sure what was going on but she knew she had to stay quiet.

Nat gave her best fake sultry laugh and within minutes a set of footsteps could be heard coming towards them.

The events after took place at lightning speed. Steve grabbed hold of the man from behind as soon as he walked down the steps and disarmed him. He kicked him, throwing him towards Natasha in the process. Natasha kicked him right in the groin and covered his mouth to muffle his cries. Bucky punched him right in the head knocking him out.

Soon the next guard met with the same fate when he came to investigate.

"Wow." Y/N stared wide-eyed at the two men lying unconscious on the stairs.

"Come on. Let's get this over with." Steve hurried forward.

Steve and Natasha positioned themselves outside the door and gave Y/N a reassuring thumbs-up. Y/N tried to look unfazed but her heart twisted and sunk with nerves as she made her way towards the door. With trembling fingers, she turned the doorknob. James stood behind her and his scent was the only thing comforting her. She took in a deep breath and barged in.

"Y/N...I must say I'm surprised to see you." He sat in his robes as he seemed to be playing chess with himself. He was eerily calm, his voice steady.

"I see you've charmed the hit-man." He leaned back in his chair.

Bucky aimed his gun. Y/N hadn't expected him to follow her rules from the start. She was surprised he had made it this far without killing anybody. Alas, this was no time to argue.

"So, dear niece, maybe I was wrong after all. You are a lot like me and nothing like your father."

"You have no right to speak of him." Y/N clenched her jaw angrily. "You and I, we are nothing alike." Her voice was full of hate.

"Aren't we?" The boss smiled. "Your little boyfriend there is pointing his gun at me, using you to get this empire and you, you foolish girl are blinded by revenge. One night is that all it took for him to sweet talk you into turning against your own familia? Your own blood! My, he must be good in bed!"

"Shut up!" Y/N yelled, her blood boiling. "Shut up!"

The boss smiled, satisfied with her reaction.

"You! You killed my father! Your own brother, your own blood! Don't you tell me about family. You have wanted me dead my entire life. You are the reason I could never have a normal, happy childhood. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." In a fit of rage, she had stormed towards him. She took in a breath to calm herself. "But I'm nothing like you, you see. I won't let you die so easily. I want you to pay for everything you have stolen from me. Everything."

"Get to the point, girl." He smiled.

"Your blood will not be on my hands. You will leave this country and give me back my identity. I will have what is rightfully mine and you will leave me alone. Do you understand?" She eyed him.

A cold laugh echoed through the room. "My, my, I was wrong after all." An evil smile played on his face. "We are nothing alike. You are weak just like your stupid father." He glared at her.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." He muttered before attacking her with a pocket knife. Bucky was quick to fire at him and he did not miss. The boss fell to the ground instantly. The blood gushing from the open wound stained the carpet a crimson red.

Natasha and Steve rushed into the room as soon as they heard the gunshot.

"Y/N! Y/N! Are you okay?" Bucky rushed to her side. He tried to plug the puncture wound on her neck but the blood was still gushing out. "Stay with me, try to keep your eyes open, okay!" Her face was as white as snow. 

"She's bleeding pretty heavily," Steve said softly.

"We'll get help. Stay with her." Natasha touched Bucky's shoulder gently. 

"Y/N focus on the sound of my voice." He cooed. "You can do this. You are strong and brave and-" He choked up. His eyes were clouded with tears as he looked down at her pale face. He shifted her head onto his lap and pushed aside her hair which was matted with blood. "You can't leave me like this, Y/N. We've got so much to do," he cried, "I love you."

"I..I..love you...too," She croaked before she went limp in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want her to survive: leave a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do not have any knowledge about guns and weapons etc so everything about that is purely fictional. I apologise for killing off the parents lol, hope y'all forgive me. Please comment if you liked this one, I still don't know how I feel about it :/


End file.
